Guest from Darkness
by Neko Espada
Summary: A cute chibi vampire appeared in Silbern.


At the evening the Emperor was in his room, checking the new reports from Stern Ritters. It was a tiresome work because some of the soldiers had problems with expressing their thoughts in an understandable way.

His Majesty sighed and concentrated, trying to decrypt Bazz-B's scribble. Suddenly some tiny shadow flashed nearby. In the next moment His Majesty felt how someone bit his finger. He winced from surprise but then quickly grabbed the mysterious culprit and clenched him in the fist.

The tiny creature squeaked scaredly, trying to break away. It was a blond chibi with tiny demon wings and sharp fangs.

"A small vampire? Hm."-Juha Bach created the bird cage from reishi and locked the chibi there.-"Better keep you here or else you would suck the blood of my soldiers."

The chibi quickly recovered from small shock and squeaked indignantly.

"I wouldn't do that! Let me go!"

"But you have just bitten me."-the Emperor reminded.

"It was just an instinct.."-the chibi replied.-"I usually don't suck blood.."

Suddenly chibi's stomach growled.

"And I am hungry.."-he added.

"So you will be more friendlier, if I give you food?"-Juha Bach said thoughtfully.-"They say, it helps, if you want to tame a pet.."

"I am not a pet!"-the chibi cried indignantly, shaking the cage.

The Emperor frowned.

"But what if you are an artificial monster created by 12th Squad? You somehow managed to sneak into Shatten Bereich and now spying on us."-His Majesty's glance became cold.

"I am not a spy."-the chibi said, feeling uneasy.-"I followed the guy with funny haircut into the shadow and as a result I lost my way."

"Hmm.. If you were an enemy, then you wouldn't be able to enter the Shadow."-Juha Bach said.-"It's a bit strange, but looks like one of my Quincies was turned into a small vampire."

The chibi's stomach growled again.

"Well, since you are not a Shinigamis' ally, I guess I will bring you some food after all."-the Emperor said and left the room.

A couple of minutes later he brought a piece of fried meat and juice from red apples. The chibi quickly ate everything and was looking very delighted. After that the Emperor asked him some questions.

It appeared that chibi named Haschwald couldn't remember how he turned into tiny vampire and whom he was before.

"Maybe our researchers will find a way to return you to normal form."-the Emperor supposed.-"You may stay at the castle. It's safe here."

"I don't want to be a prisoner.."-Haschwald said sadly.

The chibi looked rather sad, so the Emperor decided to release him from the cage. After the bird cage faded away, tiny vampire quickly flew up and landed on the bookcase behind the Emperor. He hid behind the books and began to rustle there, probably trying to make a comfy nest for himself.

The Emperor decided to return to his work. Soon enough the rustle stopped. His Majesty glanced up and noticed that chibi vampire was watching him closely with his big blue eyes.

"Are you trying to hunt me?"-Juha Bach smiled.

"No. I was wondering what you are doing."-Haschwald replied. The curious chibi flew down and landed on the Emperor's head. From there he glanced down, trying to read the report text.

His Majesty told chibi about Stern Ritters' duties and muttered something gloomily about Buzz-B's scribble. It appeared that tiny vampire could easily read the bad handwriting of some soldiers.

"Maybe it's because vampires can read ancient runes."-Haschwald supposed. He landed on the table and decided to help the Emperor with reports.

"What a talented chibi."-His Majesty smiled again and patted Haschwald on the head with care. The chibi blushed slightly and looked very pleased.

During the night the Emperor was woken up by the rustle coming from his writing table. He thought that tiny vampire decided to help him again. However, when at the morning His Majesty found a couple of gnawed pencils on his table, he understood that sly chibi was busy with his own business.

A couple of days later everyone in the castle knew about their chibi guest. When tiny vampire was flying in the castle corridors, some soldiers tried to catch him. But Haschwald was a clever chibi and didn't let them do that.

One evening His Majesty was having a walk over the castle. Suddenly something in the corner under the ceiling attracted his attention. It was a bundle of garlic attached to the wall.

"What this thing is doing here?"-Juha Bach asked the soldier nearby.

"Kirge-sama ordered to hang such garlic bundles all over the castle in order to get rid of the dangerous vampire sneaking nearby."-the soldier explained.-"Kirge-sama was outraged, when he found out that vampire dared to bite you, Your Majesty."

"That idiot.."-Juha Bach said angrily and hurried to his room to find out if chibi was all right.

He found Haschwald sitting on his writing table. Chibi vampire was diligently cutting the garlic clove with his tiny sword and then putting it on the fried meat nearby.

"Your Majesty, look! Someone left this nice flavoring for meat all over the castle."-chibi Haschwald said happily.

So, it appeared that he wasn't afraid of garlic at all.

"Say, Haschwald. What are you planning to do after you return to normal form?"-the Emperor inquired, after chibi finished eating.

"Hmm.. I think I will help you with a war against Shinigamis."-Haschwald said.

"It's very nice of you. But what if you won't be able to return to normal by the war start?"-Juha Bach asked.

"I can fight even in this form."-chibi said proudly.-"I can cast Shadow Ball on the enemy and.."

"To tell the truth, I am not sure that it will help a lot."-the Emperor said.

Tiny vampire became sad.

"But I think you can still be helpful."-the Emperor stroked chibi on the head.-"You can serve as a talisman for my army and bring us good luck."

Haschwald cheered up pretty fast.

"I will do my best."-he promised.


End file.
